Smokin' Aces: Three Tremors
by Nickelman
Summary: [Smokin' Aces] The kamikaze, psyco, skinhead, hitmen The Tremor Brothers, reign havok and destruction before thier long overdue death at the Nomad Casino. !MATURE! Violence and language.


_I do not own Smokin' Aces or characters or whatever..._

_You'd think would have something that says that for us..._

_WARNING: THIS STORY INTENDED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!!!_

_PS: I do not condone Neo-facisim, or crazy skinhead antics in any way._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Three Tremors

_You may ask yourself, "How do three inteligent, bright eyed, upstanding young white men ever get all mixed up in the violent buisness of contract killin'?"_

_"Was they beaten as children?"_

_"Were their innocent minds courrupted by movies, television, and rock and roll music?"_

_"Maybe they just ain't right..."_

_-Darwin Tremor_

_---------_

"FFUUUUCCKKK YYOOUUU!!!!" Lester Tremor stood in the middle of a large birthday cake, atop a neatly decorated table, unloading round after round of machine gun fire into a crowd of panicing partygoers. The screaming mob headed for the only exit to the extravigant ballroom, a pair of elegant glass doors, which suddenly shattered as two more gunmen, stapped to the nines with grenades, amuition, and full body armor shot their way in. The larger of the two, held a combat shotgun in one hand, while starting up a large chainsaw he held in the other. The smaller one chucked a pair of frag grenades in the middle of the room, and then immediatley pulled a pair of Tec-9 automatic pistols from behind his back, not hesitating as he joined in the carnage.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THAT FUCKING JEW RAT, GOLDMAN!?" Darwin Tremor screamed as he shot his way through the crowd. He quickly used his forearm to wipe his goggles, which were covered in blood. Jeeves Tremor also had no trouble mowing through the blood splattered birthday party. Right after disemboweling a screaming gentleman trying to escape out a window, he blindly swung his chainsaw behind him only to discover the crowd of almost 200 people had been reduced to about ten cowering men and women under a large table. The three brothers, all just about finished with their individual rampages, looked at each other and started walking towards the long, rectangular, bloodstained table. Lester took a fistfull of cake from the table and shoved it in his mouth before his brother, Jeeves, kicked the edge of the table, sending it, and several crystal wine glasses, crashing to the ground. Darwin crouched down and looked at the shivering, huddled group.

"Which one y'all's Goldman?" He asked in a frightningly friendly tone.

"Fuck it man, just smoke 'em all," Jeeves said, globs of cake falling out of his mouth as he lazily chewed.

"You wanna shut the fuck up, dick-breath?" Darwin said, not taking his eyes off the cowering people.

"-didn't just call me a faggot-" Lester muttered, about to lunge forrward, but was stopped by Jeeves Tremor.

"Now, I ain't askin' again. Which one y'all's Goldman?"

A portly balding man raised his hand, "I- I am, please, don't k-kill anyone else,"

Darwin smiled, "I think that can be 'ranged. Get up," Goldman rose to his shaking feet. Darwin got behind him, holding a gun to his back, and they began to walk towards the exit.

"Now you smoke 'em,"

-----------------

The Tremor brothers left the multi-million dollar mansion howling in laughter.

"Can't believe that Chut freak pissed himself!?" Lester said wiping a tear from his eye.

"He's not gettin' in my car..." Jeeves said, getting in the dirver's seat of the shotty grey sedan, covered in Iron Crosses and other Nazi symbols. Mr. Goldman rose his head from a moment only to catch a glimpse of the car and vomited.

Darwin lit a ciggarete, "Wrap 'is coat around his fat ass, an' get 'im the back seat."

Lester angrily stomped over to Darwin and got very close to his face, "You think you're the bossa' me? HUH?!? YOU THINK YOU'RE THA FUCKIN' BOSS OF ME!?!" Lester grabed his brother, and got him into a head-lock, "WHO'S A NIGGER LOVER, HUH? WHO'S A NIGGER LOVER?" Darwin smothered his lit ciggarete on Lester's forehead. "RRAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!!!" He only tightened his grip, but then decided to let go, due to the scalding pain on his face.

"Come on," Darwin said, rubbing his neck, "You too, Jewwy. ZIEG HAIL!" The two brothers entered the car, putting Mark Goldman in between them in the back seat, and drove off, screaming, hellish, heavy metal music, blaring as they sped off.

------------------------

_I hope you enjoyed my story, I know it might have been a little hard for the faint of heart to get through, but thanks for finishing it. Say the word and I'll continue it. Please review! Thanks._


End file.
